In order to meet the performance indexes of Long Term Evolution (LTE) technique and the subsequent Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) of 3G, and especially, meet the performance requirements of the LTE-A for the cell edge users, the Coordinated Multiple Point (CoMP) technique is introduced. The CoMP technique is regarded as one of important techniques that are able to improve the performance of cell edge users and suppress the inter cell interference effectively. The CoMP technique could not only make the resources occupied by cell edge users orthogonal to each other by the coordination among base stations, but also use multiple cells to unify to transmit and receive signals for target users, thereby using the space resources to implement the dual performance of eliminating interference and enhancing link performance and capacity.
The 3GPP Ran1 meeting #53 proposes that the CoMP transmission and reception should be included in framework of the LET-A. A series of CoMP schemes is proposed in the subsequent meetings #54, #54bis and #55.
In the discussion process of the present 3GPP LTE-A research stage, the implementation schemes of the CoMP technique are basically classified into two kinds as follows:
1. multiple points coordinated scheduling/beam-forming;
2. multiple points joint coordinated transmission and reception/joint processing.
The major difference between the above two schemes is in whether the base stations share the data information of users or not. Herein, the first implementation scheme mentioned above refers to the first kind CoMP, and the second implementation scheme mentioned above refers to the second kind CoMP. In the first kind CoMP, the data information of users is not shared among the base stations participating in the coordination, only the main serving base station of the user performs data communication with the user, and various coordinated base stations share the channel information and distribution information and so on of each user and perform joint scheduling based on the information. The beam-forming technique is an important technique for improving the utilization ratio of cell edge spectrum and reducing the inter-cell interference. With regard to the second kind CoMP, the base stations participating in the coordination share the data, channel and scheduling information and the like, and jointly serve the target users.
Although two implementation schemes of the CoMP technique are given, there is not correspondingly provided a scheme for transmitting data based on the coordinated multiple point transmission and reception so far.